usuk is secksy lolz
by HetaliaFan247
Summary: dis is mein furst fanfic, dont flame or u DIE! FOCKER! nywei, luv u, enjoi
1. Chapter 1

authors note : so yah, i love hetalia an i madfe dis fanfic cuz YOLO bruh! anywey, if ur a nasty frukk fan go awey! enjoi the fick!

chapter 1

wen england got up, he didnt want to go to teh metting. he wuz so teird and he wud only star at amerika all the hole time. he wuz so in luv with him, even tho he used to call him his brother cuz YOLO BICHEZ.

he got up and, cuz it was early, he read the harry potterz, because hes british, duh!

he went to the metting, and france tried to rap him gen, cuz he was soooooo jelous and hes a pervvv! back off creep!

anywai, he got to his metting and amerka wasn't there, much to his dizmay.

"WEHRE IS HE, FROG!" he yelld at the france, despite not havin any evdence that it wuz him and wuz going on blind hatrid.

franse smirkd at him and said 'I dunno but you luk secksly lets secks?"

germuny, who had overwize not been menshioned, pulld them apart, muttering 'shutt up, i'm gay 4 italy, but i dont go kissin him every damn meeting!', wich was OOC, but this fic has alredy gone to hell.

he Ran to france's house. will amertika be okay? STAY TUND

author : yeh, i hop you lyked it, if you dint, haterz back off! flamez will be usd to tost marshmallws so bye!


	2. Chapter 2

authors note : hai gaizz, thanx for the reviewzzz but haterzz gonna h8. ill try to do teh spellingz bettr but i no good wid that. anywei, baiii

chapter 2

So liek england got into frances housse, and amerka wuz liek eeting a hambrugr cuz hes fat LOL!1!1

he was liek 'OMG IGGY YOU GOTS TO HELP MEH! LOL'

and england was liek 'yah, okay' and then france came in, lookin sooper jelluz.

he sed 'why u brayk into my houss, man, jee wizz...'

so england walkd up to him and whippd his face wid his eyebrowz, which cud turn into a magical wepon of mass distrucshun.

after france was K.O'd, cuz hes a lil wussypants, he walkd up to amerika n dey did the secks.

they did it fiyve, maybee seven times.

nobody questiunned that dey were there insted of duing importunt stuff, cuz who wants to run a cuntry wen you can get laid?

it was soo kawaii lolz

aftr dey had le secks, england pickd him up and flappd his eyebrows and flew away.

BUT! france fgot up und he was well pissd, even w0rse den my mom on saturday nites LOL YOLO!

he swor to hav teh revenj on dem, becuzz england was just so perf, i meen, hav u seen him, he's gorjuss. he cud eet crepes off of his purfekt ass.

so, anywei, he pickd up a knife and laffed mincallly. WILL ANY1 DIE? WILL ENGLND GET LAYD AGEN? WILL I EVR STOP WRITING THIS ABOMINASHUN? FIND OUT, NEXT CHAPTUR! SMELL YA LATER DOUCHES!

authors note : i hop u all liekd it, cuzz i put a LOT of effrt in dis. at leest its a bettr luv stry dan twilight, lol jk, i luv sparkling gay ass vampyres, dey're hot!1! LOL! also, i still hat fruk, buti f u lyke it, das fine, we cool. i haf no frends (no idea why, im awsum) so, see ya l8r, i gtta go get mein brayn testd cuzz im speshul.


	3. Chapter 3

authorz note : HAI GAIZE1"! OMHHFIGF OTS AHD UPDATE! eeEEeeeEEe!1 im soo happehyh dis fic got so manei revooz, ty 2 ASLLLLLLL mah fanz1!1111! an idk wot ur talkn aboot trollz , dey onry exist in fairy talez an harry pottre XD

chapter tree

lying nekked inb eech otherz armz, dey gazed into each overs i's, gren orbs into sapphire jewlz. sowls sterin into souls. twas bootiful.

'oh, amertika, ur so swaggy...' engrand siyed, happeh dat amertika's swaggyness wuz all hiz noe

'i know' amertika replied, simplee, as a bald eagle cam in an brort dem brekfast, wich was a dildo cake, wif a wedding reing on top of it.

engrand dint see the ring on hoiz slice, and ate it, swallowing hte ring to amertika's dismay.

'noooo!1!11111 that rting COST SO MANY DOLLARZS'

*timeyskip*

aftr engrand threw up hte ring, vomit still in his her, amertika got down on 1 nee.

'oh engrand, u r so bootiful. ur vomit covrd herr, ur thick unkempt eyebrowse, ur luscious lips, and ur awesum manicure, srsly where do u get em done gurl?'

'franss dus em'

'oh'

'yah, he a rapist but dayumn, son, he is such a talntd beatishun'

'ikr' amertika sighed happyl 'wait, anyhwei

'ur so bootiful an i want u... to b my amertikan wifey for lifey'

engrand gasped, his eyes pooping out of his skull.

putting dem back in, he smild, tearz of tea streamming down his engrish face.

but befor he cud answer, a familyar voice cryed.

'I OBJECT!'

TO BE CONTINUED!111111111! STAY UPDGBAYEHD!1!1!1!1! OWOO!


	4. Chapter 4

authorz note : HEY! okai, thiz is deh big finnaleee!

chapter for  
'HIMMARYUA?' htey boffyelld at hte sam tyme  
'Thou ist correct!' himmaryua declarrd, lukin well pissd off at htem, grtititin hiz teef 'This fanfiction is completely unacceptable!'  
'woddya meen? diz fanfic iz prftgck!' engrand showted, brekin hte fourth wall  
'You're all so out of character, it makes me sick to my stomach!' he showtedf back, glarrin 'Especially you, England!'  
an hten amertika turnd into who he rlly wuz  
'SUCCUBUS!' England and Himaruya shouted, as England regained his grammar and character  
'What the bloody hell am I doing here?' he yelled, glaring at everybody, 'And what the bloody hell is that doing here?'  
Himaruya sighed sadly, 'You were both afflicted with the deadly virus, Out of Characteritis, but only you have recovered. We have managed to cure France, but the illness is refusing to leave America, and has turned him into a Succubus demon...'  
England had no choice.  
He had to kill America.  
For the real America would have wanted him to.  
For England to be the hero he wanted to be, and now never could be.  
Pointing a gun at the surprised America, he pulled the trigger, saying 'I'm so sorry..'  
And then, pointing it on himself.  
He pulled the-

'ARRRGGGHHH!'  
A loud yell escaped from his lips.  
Shaking his messy, blonde hair from his face, he gasped for air, taking short, panting breaths.  
Palms sweaty and clenched, he sighed in relief.  
It was just a dream. He wasn't really that OOC.  
Laughing at his idiocy, he sighed.  
Besides, why would anybody ever dream of such a thing anyway? No fan of his would create such awful fanfiction...  
Meanwhile, the fangirls lay in wait, writing their horrifying, OOC, usuk drabbles...

OKAY DATZ HTE END, HOP U ENJOYYYD!1111111!


End file.
